


o melhor homem ganhou

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Hugo e Scorpius foram expulsos do bar no beco diagonal após o barman perceber que Hugo estava fazendo parte dos conteúdos das garrafas mais caras do estabelecimento subitamente aparecerem nos copos dele e de Scorpius.





	o melhor homem ganhou

Hugo e Scorpius foram expulsos do bar no beco diagonal após o barman perceber que Hugo estava fazendo parte dos conteúdos das garrafas mais caras do estabelecimento subitamente aparecerem nos copos dele e de Scorpius. Hugo tem certeza que ele ira receber uma coruja com uma carta (talvez até possivelmente um berrador) de sua mãe dizendo que ele devia se comportar melhor, mas ele não se importou por causa da maneira que Scorpius estava rindo.

"Obrigada por isso, sério cara essa foi uma das melhores despedidas de solteiro do mundo" Scorpius disse.

"De nada"

"E obrigada também por aceitar ser o padrinho. Eu nunca tive muitos amigos além do Albus e parece meio bobo pedir meu noivo pra ser meu padrinho de casamento"

"Eu suponho que seria"

"Eu achei que você não ia aceitar"

"Porque não ?"

"Sei lá, você é sempre tão quieto quando eu estou por perto, eu sempre achei que você não gostava de mim"

"Silêncio não é o mesmo que desgosto"

"Eu estou feliz por esse ser o caso" Scorpius disse e sorriu.

Hugo entendia porque Scorpius poderia achar aquilo, era intencional e deliberado aquele comportamento. O problema não era que ele não gostava de Scorpius, o problema é que ele suspeitava que ele poderia vir a gostar um pouco demais dele. Bem mais do que ele deveria gostar de alguém que em menos de vinte e quatro horas estaria casado com seu primo.

"Vamos para um bar trouxa, lá o meu truque com as garrafas provavelmente não vai ser descoberto" Hugo disse.

"Soa perfeito"


End file.
